Snow Memories
by Rai Sakura
Summary: Ventus recalls back what he did during winter in Daybreak Town and Land of Departure. At least his memories keep the precious one even though it is last in a short time. It is truly unforgettable snow memories. (Special Thanks to Twilight)


**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney, and other respective owners. I don't own anything here.**

 **Title: Snow Memories**

 **Description: Ventus recalls back what he did during winter in Daybreak Town and Land of Departure. At least his memories keep the precious one even though it is last in a short time. It is truly unforgettable snow memories. (Special Thanks to Twilight)**

 **...**

The first time Ventus saw snow was in Daybreak Town. He liked it so much, albeit it gave him a little emptiness in his heart. After his mission collecting lux, he would join his friends regardless which Union or party they were on snowball fight, making snowmen etc. He sometimes came across Foretellers along the way; whether they demanded their union members to collect more lux or reminded them to stay healthy (which related to Lux collection).

One day, he saw Master Ava giving the other Foreteller her homemade scarf or gloves to keep them warm. They, of course, appreciated it. Not just her fellow comrades, she also gave some to other wielders who needed it. Ventus himself got one from her. Later on, he spotted her talking to Unicornis leader, drinking hot chocolate with Ursus leader, offering Anguish leader gloves, and wrapping scarf around Leopardus leader's neck.

 **…**

Few months passed since the big battle of keyblade bearers. Ventus was a Union Leader with other Dandelion members – Ephemera, Skuld, Blaine, and Lauriam as Master Ava instructed. Just right after Ephemera dismissed the meeting, Ventus ran to see the snow through the window before grabbing his winter attire (scarf etc.) and setting outside.

It was sunny. Less people had come outside to play with snows. The blond boy, at first, made snowman before throwing snowball to Ephemera when he and others joined Ventus outside. Even someone like Skuld didn't stand cold, she willingly went outside. It wasn't because she worried Ventus would be frozen or something. Well, though it is probably one of her reasons. Blaine joked when Ephemera lent his scarf to Skuld, "I feel so hot here. Is it really -10?" this embarrassed the pair.

Later, Skuld always cooked soup, hot chocolate, and something hot to warm them. In night, they occasionally sat or slept near the fireplace for some reason. In addition, he heard stories from his friends. At times they had star gazing when the sky's clear.

 **…**

Decades passed. The boy has lost his memories. No one can jog his memories because they had no idea how to do it. However, as time passed, he didn't mind it at all, as long as he was here with them - his new family - in his new home.

It was somewhere in mid-December. Surpsingly, there are no trainings for today. So Ventus's laid-back in his room and read a novel he borrowed from Aqua where the protagonist was playing snowball fights in a winter.

Snow, snow, snow? What's snow exactly? He has read about it but he has no idea what it is. There is no winter in Land of Departure. So it has the same scenery outside. He sighed. Some says "you don't know unless if you experience one". Even so, he knew the rule – Master Eraqus wouldn't let them go to outside world.

He had no choice but to ask around.

He spotted Terra watching sport matches and Aqua reading magazine at the living room. The blond asked, "Hey, Terra! What's snow look like?" Terra was in silence. Unable to answer it, he shifted the question to Aqua. Aqua couldn't answer because she hadn't seen one in a long time too.

Soon, Eraqus found his pupils gathering at the living room. Ventus then questioned the Master, "What's snow look like?" it took a few seconds until Eraqus laughed about it a moment and directed them outside.

The Keyblade Master summoned blizzard and aero spells to create snow around Land of Departure. At some moment, Ventus sneezed after aweing snows for a second. Everyone gave a small laugh before they went into snowball fights. Eraqus also created an Ice Rink and had taught them how to skate.

 **…**

Now, Ventus, sleeping in Sora's heart, memorizes them all through his dream. Though most of them are nightmare, at least his memories keep the precious one even though it is last in a short time.

Ah… it is truly unforgettable snow memories.

* * *

Idk why. I just think of this in 30 minutes. Please correct me if I have mistakes in my writing (like grammar etc.)

Special Thanks: Twilight (thetwilightroadtonightfall)

uploaded: 2018/01/26


End file.
